Petverse: Fun in the sun
by candy-belle
Summary: The masters & pets share an afternoon in the sun. Alternative Lifestyle slash fic featuring Randy, Evan, Cody & John. Serious Warnings: if you can't cope with the idea of grown men acting as pets - don't bother reading this. I wrote this awhile ago but forgot to post it - sorry!


**Title:** Petverse: Fun in the sun.  
**Rating:** 18  
**Summary:** The masters and the pets enjoy an afternoon in the sun.  
**Pairing:** Ummm yeah difficult to say without giving the story away lets just say all of Rhodes, Orton, Cena and Bourne are all involved with each other...  
**Warning:** Alternative lifestyle alert! If you can't cope with the idea of a grown men acting as pets - don't read this! Seriously don't bother!  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters/people of WWE. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended and no money is being made.  
**Notes:** Continuing the Petverse series - And I do mean that warning! if you can't cope with the idea of grown men acting as pets don't read this xxx As always this is unbeta'd so any mistakes you find, please, please, please forgive (I mean it PLEASE!).

**On to the story…..  
**

Randy was trying very hard not to burst out laughing. He was stretched out full length on his sun-lounger, the only scrap of clothing on his body a small black thong that barely covered his modesty. Cracking one eye open he looked over at the pool looking fondly at the source of his current amusement. The pets were playing together in the pool, loud squeals of laughter erupting every now and then from Puppy as Dimples caught him gathered him up then threw the smaller pet up in the air the Puppy laughing loudly as he landed with a splash only to re-emerged with a huge grin splashing Dimples in the face. Randy shook his head and closed his eyes, glad that for once there was no stress, no dark cloud hanging over them, that for once the four of them were just enjoying the sun.

"Here you go."

Randy tilted his head back and saw Cody holding a long glass out towards him. Frowning slightly at the strange coloured drink Randy opened his mouth but Cody cut him off explaining, "It's called a Caribbean Twist. Stop glaring at it and just try it - you'll love it."

Randy glared at him suspiciously but as he sat up, he took the odd coloured drink. Taking a tentative sip he instantly licked his lips the moment the sweet tasting concoction touched his throat. Nodding happily he rumbled, "You're right, it's delicious."

"Told you," smirked Cody cockily. He glanced over at the pool just in time to see Puppy go flying through the air and land with a huge splash. Shaking his head he sighed and mewed playfully, "Damn it, Randy! Dimples is throwing my Puppy around again."

"He's only playing," soothed Randy swinging his legs down off the lounger. He looked up at Cody drinking in the delectable sight of his lover dressed only in the small blue thong he adored. Without speaking he reached out a large hand caressing Cody's hip. Pulling the younger man towards him he leant forward and nuzzled his face against Cody's exposed hip, murmuring, "Getting that pool built was such a good idea."

"You like it?" asked Cody stroking Randy's shorn head smiling happily as he felt the sun warmed skin touching his.

"Love it," replied Randy pressing a kiss on Cody's' hip before pulling back. Looking up he asked, "Think we should get them out of the pool? They've been in there a while."

"Yeah," agreed Cody, then raising his voice he called," Dawgs?! Here boys' come on up here. 1st one up here gets a treat!"

Puppy twisted around the instant Cody called then. Diving under the water he swam to the edge and was half way out of the pool before Dimples caught him round the waist and pulled him backwards. Spluttering with surprise Puppy was rewards with the sight of the naked Dimples hauling himself out of the pool –the long blond tail dripping wet and clinging to the thick thighs as he started to run the small way to where the masters were waiting. Huffing angrily Puppy lifted himself out of the water shaking himself off he did. His own tail curled around his left thigh. Not caring that his tail was less than presentable, he hurried after Dimples a little pout set on his face as he watched the larger pet reach the masters first.

Randy smiled then squeaked in alarm as his pet suddenly decided to shake himself dry, managing to spray both masters with droplets of water as he did. Grinning goofily Dimples gave them both an apologetic shrugged then bowed his head.

"Bad dawg!" snapped Randy with no heat whosoever. Instead he held a hand out. A hand Dimples instantly took pressing a kiss to the back of it before curling his own hand around it. Randy smiled indulgently, ordering, "Sit."

Dimples obeyed sinking straight onto his pet pillow that was on the desk beside Randy's' lounger. Cody glared at the older pet then cuffed him around the back of the head snapping, "You are a nasty dawg!"

Dimples gave him the biggest baby pout, exaggerating it massively. So much so that Cody just burst out laughing shaking his head fondly. Just as he was about to speak Puppy joined them looking less than happy. Cody instantly held a hand out to him, cooing, "Aww Puppy! Did that bad dawg stop you getting up here first?!"

Puppy nodded sadly nuzzling his face into Cody's hand, large chocolate eyes full of sadness at not being able to obey his master call as fast as he wanted.

"Never mind," soothed Cody pulling the small pet into his arms. Brushing a loving kiss into his pet's hair Cody cooed, "Don't worry I'll make it better for you…" tilting Puppy's head up he pressed a soft kiss onto the now smiling lips and praised, "You look so cute in the pool."

Puppy grinned. He always did whenever one of the masters praised him.

From the lounger Randy rumbled, "You know what I think Dimples should be punished for not playing fair…" he ignored the sharp yap from his side, continuing, "In fact I think Puppy should come and have a snuggle with me while you go get the treat."

Cody smirked agreeing with his lover. Giving Puppy a second kiss, he ordered, "Go on, Puppy. Go snuggle with Randy, I'll be back in a moment."

Randy moved over making space on his lounger for the small pet. With Dimples watching on forlornly, Puppy clambered up onto the lounger snuggling his wet body against Randy's, loving the way the older master circled him with his arms stroking his hair and rearranging his tail for him. Seeing the pout on Dimples' face, Puppy gave a cheeky smile then stuck his tongue out poking the larger pet in the shoulder with his toe. Dimples glared playfully at him then catching the annoying foot he pulled it closer nipping gently at toes, making Puppy squeal and squirm against Randy.

"Behave!" growled Randy struggling hard not to laugh as Dimples let Puppy's foot go. The older pet sat crossed legged on his cushion pouting up at the others, the soft blue eyes sparkling with laughter.

A few minutes later Cody padded back carrying a large plate. As he joined the others he called, "Puppy! Come here."

Puppy obeyed scrambling to get off the lounger – accidentally elbowing Randy in the stomach as he did. With an apologetic squeak he stumbled over to the other lounger and sank down onto his cushion sitting perfectly as he waited for his treat. Cody sat down on his lounger and lifted a large bright red ice lolly off the plate. A large lolly in the shape of a bone. Holding it out he murmured, "Here you go, Puppy a bone toy to play with."

Puppy resisted the urge to lick the dripping ice treat, waiting like a good pet before he took it. Cody smiled proudly then ran the tip of the lolly over Puppy's lips staining them red. He nodded in silent confirmation that Puppy could taste his lips. Licking his lips Puppy's eyes lit up as he realised the lolly was made of the same concoction as the cocktail his masters were drinking. Shuffling from one knee to the other he pounded his paws into the cushion his backside wiggling slightly as he beg for more of the delicious treat.

"Cody stop teasing him," growled Randy watching the other two closely. He was absently stroking Dimple's wet hair the short blond hair sticking up between his fingers as he caressed his pet's head. John's eyes had closed and he was leaning back his head resting on Randy's hip loving the tender way his master was touching him.

Cody chuckled then holding the lolly out properly he cooed, "Here you go Puppy. Enjoy your treat."

Puppy gave an excited squeak and started to suck and lick on the bright lolly, his eyes closed as he started to devour the treat. He was totally unaware of the others watching him, the three of them hypnotised by the way his tongue was curling around the tip of the lolly drawing it into his mouth. He was ignorant of the way the small mews and purrs of enjoyment he was given were affecting the others. He was just enjoying his deliciously cooling treat. For a few moments the garden was silent the only sound the soft slurps and mews as Puppy enjoyed his treat.

But then the peace was shattered by Puppy squealing in alarm as he was sent flying backwards by a blond cannonball. Rolling onto the grass he lay sprawled on his back blinking in surprise yelping nervously as he was suddenly pounced on, his vision wholly taken up with Dimples grinning face. Dimples was straddling him, pinning Puppy to the grass with his body, their hips pressed together as he kept the small pet from wriggling away.

Puppy froze as suddenly a memory of another time when Dimples had straddled and overpowered him his mind. But then there had been with another pet as well, a pet who hadn't been soft and caring, a pet who had egged Dimples on to do nasty horrid thing to Puppy and for a moment Puppy couldn't forget what he'd endured that day before Randy had come home and rescued him. Screwing his eyes shut he gave a scared little whisper and turned his face to the side a sure sign he was unnerved.

Cody was on his feet in seconds about to dragged Dimples off his pet and administer a hard round of discipline to the big dawg but Randy caught him indicating for him to wait and see what happened. Cody glared at him not happy at his pet being knocked over and certainly not enjoying the scared whimper Puppy was giving. Giving an angry little sniff Cody waited, ready to step in if anything happened to upset his pet.

A soft "Look at me," made Puppy open his eyes. He glared up at the larger pet his free hand swiping at the muscular chest ready for an attack but Dimples simply bobbed his head down and nuzzled his nose against Puppy's, chuckling, " Gotcha!" Pressing a soft kiss against the stained lips Dimples licked Puppy's lower lip murmuring, "You taste nice."

Puppy slowly began to giggle, laughing as Dimples sat back, sinking down on to his heels letting Puppy sit up slightly. Glaring at him Puppy looked at his slightly damaged treat then looked past Dimples to his master silently asking if he could share his teat. Cody understanding the look nodded a relived smile breaking across his face. Sinking down onto Randy's lounger he snuggled into his lover's sun-warm body murmuring, "Damn I thought we were about to have a pet fight."

"Nah," soothed Randy kissing Cody's forehead, "Those days are gone. Thank god."

They didn't mention the fact that despite the pain they had felt when Vanilla left, his departure had lifted a cloud off the house leaving it a far happier place to be.

On the grass Dimples was pawing at Puppy's chest silently asking for a taste of the treats. Puppy grinned and let the tip rest against Dimples lips yapping indignantly when the larger pet bit the end off, nosily crunching the ice under his gleaming teeth. Puppy giggled and taking a long lick of the treat he held it out for Dimples to take another bite. This time Dimples just gave it a lick savouring the taste. As the pets settled into a steady rhythm of sharing the treat, Randy pulled Cody closer and rumbled in his ear, "I like this. This is the way it should"

Cody twisted round smirking up at his lover but said nothing. He didn't' need to. Pressing a soft kiss to Randy's lips he settled back down content to watch the pets play on the grass enjoying their soft chatter and laughter floating back to the patio they were lounging on. Randy was right. It really was as perfect as it got.

FIN x


End file.
